


When The Ball Drops

by mrbarbacarisi



Series: Barisi Holiday 5+1s [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Holidays, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Office Party, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbarbacarisi/pseuds/mrbarbacarisi
Summary: Five times Rafael and Sonny almost share a kiss on New Year’s Eve. And one time they finally do.





	When The Ball Drops

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late for a holiday tag, but it's out on the last day of January so it still counts. Hope you like it!

  


##### 1\. Brooklyn DA Office Party

  


Rafael sighed and sipped his champagne. This was absolutely the last place he wanted to be on New Year’s Eve. But here he was bored and schmoozing at the Brooklyn DA’s office party. He doubted the DA herself was even present.

But he was. Rafael was in attendance purely because he had avoided literally every other office holiday gathering. Going to the party was part of the trade-off for the DA approving his lateral move to Manhattan. If it were up to her, Rafael would never leave Brooklyn. And he couldn't blame her. He was quite the asset. This was the best way to have a smooth transition to Manhattan. Sometimes even Rafael had to play politics.

So he was required to spend an evening with Brooklyn’s political elite...and some detective who really needed to shave his upper lip. He knew the man was a detective because he wouldn’t cease talking _very_ loudly about his career and ambitions to attend law school. And lamenting the fact that he couldn’t make it home to Staten Island for the celebrations.

And now he was looking at him. Wonderful.

The detective walked over to Rafael. He held out a hand. “Hi. I’m Dominick Carisi Junior, but you can call me Sonny.”

He didn’t accept the handshake. His free hand stayed firmly in his pocket. “I know. I heard you introduce yourself to everyone else.”

Carisi lowered his hand and tilted his head. “Well, I haven’t seen you speak all night. Mind telling me who you are?”

“Rafael Barba.” He took another sip of his drink.

His eyes widened comically. “Like the ADA?”

He smirked. He had cultivated a reputation in Brooklyn. It felt nice to have it precede him. “Yes. Exactly.”

“As in the ADA who put those johns away for raping a prostitute?”

Rafael raised an eyebrow. With most detectives, his reputation was usually as a hard ass prosecutor who pushed for “unnecessary” evidence before pressing charges. Knowing the details of his trial record wasn’t really at the top of their list.

"It was a tough case but the jury saw the truth," he told Carisi.

"You did a great job with that. Seriously. Most people don't even believe the average woman when they report a rape — but a prostitute? Must have been a hell of a closing argument."

Rafael shrugged. "It was good enough."

Carisi opened his mouth (most likely to offer more praise and comment), but then the countdown started.

They turned to look at the only TV in the room as the ball dropped to ring in the new year. Carisi counted down joyfully along with everyone else. Rafael sipped his champagne and waited out the minute.

"Five…four…three…two…one! Happy New Year!"

All around them, couples shared kisses in celebration. Carisi stood awkwardly alongside Rafael. Then he turned and grinned widely at him.

"Happy New Year, Counselor."

Rafael gave him a nod. "Happy New Year, Detective.”

  


##### 2\. NYPD New Year's Ball

  


Sonny never gave much thought as to whether or not he would run into Rafael Barba again. Until he transferred to Manhattan SVU and discovered Barba to be the squad’s go-to ADA. At first, he was embarrassed. He hoped that Barba didn’t remember his somewhat-drunken state on that New Year’s Eve years ago.

But his concern was forgotten as Barba became more interested in Sonny’s legal studies. He invited him to work in his office after hours. He considered and accepted his legal opinion more often. He even let him shadow on a case.

And then there was another New Year’s Eve celebration. The entire squad was invited to the NYPD New Year’s Ball — Barba included. Sonny was eager to go, considering several other ADAs and prominent Manhattan lawyers would also be in attendance. It was best to learn from experience. 

Sonny hadn’t considered Barba would actually show until he was standing in front of him at the bar. Actually, he almost spilled his glass on Barba’s probably incredibly expensive tuxedo as he turned to rejoin the crowd.

“Watch it, Carisi,” Barba said, but there was no heat in his voice. In fact, it was quite playful.

“Sorry,” Sonny offered.

“I’m surprised you passed your physical with how much you _don’t_ seem to have control over your extremities.”

He rolled his eyes. “It probably helped that I hadn’t already had a couple drinks.”

And then Barba laughed. A real laugh. Sonny briefly wondered how many drinks the counselor himself had already had. “You’re probably right.”

Next, Barba did something else unexpected. His eyes flicked up and down Sonny’s body — as if _checking him out_. Sonny felt his face flush. Maybe his hero worship was a little more than platonic, but never in three billion years had he expected Barba to reciprocate the attraction. So he tried something different.

“You clean up good, Counselor,” Sonny said after his own appraisal. And he really did. While Barba’s everyday suits were nice, the tux was even better. It was perfectly tailored. Seeing Barba lean against the bar in it reminded him of James Bond. Sonny wanted to undo his bow tie, press him against a wall, and kiss him senseless.

As if reading Sonny’s mind, Barba bit his lip. “So you do, Detective.”

Barba was actually _flirting_ with him. Sonny wasn’t wearing anything as fancy as a tux, but he had pulled out one of his nicer suits for the occasion. The one he only wore to weddings and funerals. He added the suit to his list of clothes that would impress the other man.

He shrugged. “I do my best.”

“What are you drinking?”

“Vodka martini.”

Barba snorted. “I had no idea they served mixed drinks at these things.” He turned to the bartender as she walked over. “Scotch. Neat.”

Sonny was reminded of James Bond yet again but he shoved it aside. “Do you drink scotch exclusively?”

“Only when I’m associating with others.” He smirked. “Or working. Or relaxing at home.”

Sonny laughed. Surprisingly, the rest of the evening went about the same way. They talked, drank, laughed, and flirted. As midnight approached, Sonny began to consider making a move. He could ask for a midnight kiss from Barba. Judging by how the night had gone, he might even say yes. They might even start dating.

His confidence started to waver as the clock ticked onward. Barba had had about four drinks in Sonny’s presence and that wasn’t counting the ones he might have had before that. While he appeared to be in full control, his judgment would still be impaired. Sonny had also had plenty of drinks himself. What if he asked, Barba said yes, and then they both regretted it the next day?

So ultimately, Sonny didn’t say anything. He just let himself enjoy this softer side of Barba he rarely got to see. When the countdown started, they both chanted the numbers along with the rest of the crowd.

When the ball hit the ground, couples shared kisses. Friends shared hugs. Barba turned and clinked his glass against Sonny’s.

“Happy New Year, Carisi,” Barba said with a smile.

“Happy New Year, Barba,” Sonny returned with a grin.

Maybe tonight wasn’t ideal to finally make a move. But it seemed that door was open. Maybe by this time next year, Sonny would be sharing a kiss with him at midnight.

  


##### 3\. Forlini's New Year Celebration

  


Rafael had many regrets in life. It was a product of over-thinking every single decision and its consequences after the fact. Maybe he should have stood up to his father sooner. Maybe he shouldn’t have abandoned all his friends when he went away to Harvard. Maybe he shouldn’t have pushed moving his grandmother into a retirement home.

But those always sat at the back of his mind. Grievances he couldn’t do much about now. Currently, his biggest regret was letting Sonny Carisi slip through his fingers.

This time last year, Rafael had spent the night flirting with Sonny. It was one of the best New Year’s Eves he had experienced in recent memory. He had even considered going in for a kiss at midnight. But he didn’t.

Sonny hadn’t made a move either. It wasn’t quite clear to Rafael whether the other man had interpreted their conversation _as_ flirting in the first place. Maybe he thought it was friendly banter. Maybe Rafael should have drawn the lines more clearly for him. Or maybe Sonny wasn’t interested in men at all. What was Rafael thinking? Developing feelings for a devout Catholic man? That was asking for trouble.

But it was too late. Now, Rafael sat alone in a corner of the bar while Sonny sat next to his girlfriend. His arm was draped across the back of her chair. They were laughing the night away with the rest of the squad. If anyone noticed Rafael’s sour mood, they didn’t say anything about it.

He tried not to let this affect him. He and Sonny weren’t anything outside of colleagues. Rafael had never made a move. They hadn’t dated. He didn’t have a right to be this upset. He told himself not to react. It didn’t matter. It wasn’t important. But his fingers still tightened around his glass as he watched Sonny lean in to whisper into his girlfriend’s ear _yet again_.

The minutes and hours dragged by long and slow. Rafael chatted with Liv and Fin for awhile. He tried to shake off his self-pity while listening to stories about Noah's antics. Or tales of Fin’s adventures in grandparenting. It didn’t really help. Not when Sonny would chime in on occasion with baby care tips. And Rafael would have to see the girlfriend look at him like he was the most perfect man on Earth.

Finally, the countdown started. They all turned to watch the ball drop on the TV set above the bar. Cold, hard dread curled in Rafael’s stomach. In less than a minute, he would have to see Sonny _kiss_ her. Most likely enthusiastically. Like how he had imagined Sonny would kiss him. Why hadn’t he gone home hours ago?

Everyone in the bar chanted the numbers down. Cheers erupted at zero. Rafael didn’t join in. He was too busy watching Sonny pull the woman in closer to him.

And then, she kissed him. It wasn’t much. Just a short peck on the lips. But it was everything to Rafael. He wanted that. He wanted the arm on his chair. He wanted the comfortable, chaste kisses. The jokes and laughs. The smiles and hugs. He wanted the warmth, the affection, the love.

And he had let it slip away.

Sonny turned toward the rest of the group with a wide grin. “Happy New Year, everyone!”

Rafael remained silent as the squad happily replied.

  


##### 4\. Manhattan DA Office Party

  


When the invitation arrived for the Manhattan District Attorney’s New Year’s party, Sonny was thrilled. He had never been invited in previous years. Likely it was his shiny new bar number that pushed him onto the guest list. Or maybe a kind word from a certain ADA.

 _This was the year_ , Sonny promised himself. This was the year he would finally make a move on Rafael Barba. Since Arielle dumped him (and he really should have broken up with her sooner), Sonny was young, hot, and single once again. He hoped to entice Rafael. He was not going to squander his chance again.

He immediately caught a flaw in his plan though. Rafael’s presence at the party wasn’t guaranteed. If he were to be in the building, he would rather work late in his office than join the festivities. That would be a shame. Sonny desperately wanted to see him in a tux again.

But when the night came, Rafael _was_ present. Front and center. In a tuxedo. Chatting and laughing with the DA. A glass of scotch in his hand. He seemed relaxed and content. Sonny smiled at that. He deserved to be happy.

Rafael glanced around the room and his eyes locked on Sonny. He suddenly felt self-conscious under his gaze. Sonny had rented a tux for the occasion, but he was a little worried it would be too formal or ill-fitting. He just wanted desperately to impress Rafael. But judging by the dark look in his eyes, the tux had paid off.

Rafael quickly finished up his conversation and walked toward Sonny. “I didn’t know you owned a tuxedo, Detective.”

“I don’t. It’s a rental.”

He scanned Sonny up and down — much like he had two years before. Sonny bit his lip as heat spread throughout his body.

“Good choice,” Rafael complimented. “Want a drink?”

“Yes, please.”

He laughed and placed a hand on the small of Sonny's back to lead him to the bar. Sonny hadn't realized how close they were standing until that moment. Maybe he wouldn't have to implement his plan. Maybe Rafael would make the first move instead.

He didn't. But he kept coming close. Rafael would smile and flirt. Constantly offer more drinks. Touch the other man's arm or back. During a particularly intimate moment, Rafael even leaned in to adjust Sonny's bowtie. But there was no confession of attraction. No declaration of love. No asking him out. Nothing.

There were so many mixed messages, Sonny began to question if Rafael thought he was flirting at all. But then again, he rarely smiled on the job. He was usually a very private person. He didn't show emotions when he didn't have to. No, Rafael _knew_ what he was doing. He was just giving Sonny the space to reciprocate or deny his attention.

Sonny could ask. Like he meant to years before. He could ask to kiss him at midnight. If only his mouth didn't go dry every time he tried. His heart sped up any time he thought about it. As midnight grew closer and closer, Sonny became more and more nervous. His last possible chance two minutes from midnight was taken from him by his body freezing in place. He was paralyzed.

Rafael didn’t seem to notice any of his internal struggles. He only cocked his head and smirked when Sonny paused for any reason. Sonny kept wishing Rafael would stop being _so nice_ and just _make a move already._

When the countdown started, the two men were standing impossibly close. Arms brushing, hands touching.

Then, midnight came. The ball dropped. Everyone cheered and shared kisses.

Rafael gave him a wide smile. “Happy New Year, Sonny.”

“Happy New Year, Rafael,” he replied.

And then Rafael made to step away. To leave. Sonny wasn’t going to let that happen. Not again.

“I’d like to take you out sometime, if you want.” He winced. It wasn’t the best phrasing, but it was out there. Finally.

Rafael laughed. “Finally, he says something. You’ve been sitting on that all night, haven’t you?”

Without his permission, Sonny felt his face heat up. “If you knew I was interested, why didn’t _you_ say something?”

He shrugged. “I’m sad and broken and have a hard time believing anyone wants me. Especially a cute young detective I’ve been carrying a torch for…for, well, years.”

There was a lot to unpack in that statement and much Sonny would have to work to rectify. But in that moment, he cared way more about the fact that Rafael had _also_ been nursing a crush. On _him_. God had a sense of humor after all.

“You busy now?”

Rafael smiled and shook his head. “Not so much, no.”

“There’s a 24/7 diner a couple blocks from here, if you want some breakfast.”

“Sounds good to me.”

  


##### 5\. Sonny's Apartment

  


Rafael sighed and sulked in his boyfriend’s apartment. Alone. This was not how their first New Year’s as a couple was supposed to go.

He was not supposed to be waiting up, worrying about him. He was supposed to have him in his arms as they relaxed and ate Chinese food. Sonny had been pulled into an undercover operation at the last minute just after Christmas. He still hadn’t returned home.

Home. Since when had he referred to Sonny’s small one-bedroom in Queens as home? Well, he had been living there almost exclusively since Sonny went under. They had exchanged keys a few months ago. Rafael was probably abusing his privilege now, but he was past caring.

So he forlornly watched the coverage of the celebrations in Times Square. He kept hoping Sonny would walk in at the last possible moment to give him his midnight kiss. But life wasn’t a rom-com. When midnight came, Sonny was still absent.

Rafael was tempted to text Olivia for yet another update. But she had already confirmed that Sonny was unharmed and that they were planning to make their move soon. She was probably busy. She would tell him if something went wrong or if Sonny was injured. He sent a silent prayer that Sonny would come out unscathed.

Then, he continued to sit alone, watching the ball drop for central and then mountain time. With thirty minutes to go until the west coast hit midnight, the door opened.

He was on his feet in a second as Sonny walked into the living room. He was wearing street clothes. Tight jeans and a v-neck shirt. His hair mussed. A grin lit up his entire demeanor when he saw Rafael.

“You waiting up for me?” he asked.

“Kinda hard to when you didn’t tell me you were heading home.”

“I know. Sorry. I was just so happy to finally make it out of there. Also, I didn’t really expect you to be here.”

Rafael looked down to hide his blush. He wasn’t usually like this. Clingy and desperate. But a year into their relationship, he was still incredibly attached to Sonny Carisi.

Warm arms wrapped around him. “Don’t. I’m happy you’re here.”

“Good because I’m not going anywhere,” Rafael replied as he leaned into the hug. “But you couldn’t have gotten home about three hours ago?”

Sonny laughed. “You’re still on the New Year’s kiss, huh?”

“Until I get a proper one, yes.”

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Rafael’s lips. His eyes were twinkling when he pulled away. “Does that count?”

“Close but no cigar.”

He laughed again. Rafael smiled. He still couldn’t believe he could be a source of great joy for the detective. “Happy New Year, soleado.”

“Happy New Year, babe,” Sonny said as he leaned down for another kiss.

  


##### +1. The Carisi Household

  


Sonny tried and failed to pull Rafael’s hands off him. He wasn’t letting him go tonight. Rafael tended to get a little handsy when he was drinking, but not to this degree. Sonny usually wasn’t embarrassed by it. Except he was pulling this in front of his entire family. And they were all laughing at him.

“Babe, I’m just going to help my ma set out the food. You can live without me for ten minutes.”

Rafael shook his head, but he was smiling. “You are not being let out of my sight until midnight.”

“It’s seven.”

He cocked an eyebrow. He was not changing his mind. Sonny sighed. “If you absolutely _have_ to keep me in your line of sight, you can follow me to the kitchen.”

“Okay.” Rafael smiled again. A dopey grin. Sonny was struck again by how much this man loved him. It almost didn’t seem real.

Rafael leaned against the wall, sipping his drink as Sonny helped his mother organize the appetizers.

“I’m glad you finally proposed to that man,” she said under her breath. “He’s head over heels for you.”

“What do you mean _finally_ , ma? Two years is average. You sound like Gina. She wanted me to propose after six months.”

“Well, she wasn't wrong. When you know, you know. And you certainly did.”

He rolled his eyes, but he was glad for the approval. His parents weren’t always the strongest supporters of his sexuality. His dad still wasn’t completely happy with it. But he always found the silver lining. Dominick couldn’t stop bragging about how his son was marrying a Harvard graduate, despite the fact Sonny had his own law degree as well. Still, he was thrilled they were welcoming Rafael into the family with open arms. He wasn’t going to let him go for anything, even if that meant a few awkward Thanksgiving dinners.

Sonny looked up when he heard Rafael laughing. A deep bellow. He was talking to Bella, who was probably sharing some embarrassing story about her older brother.

Before he could ask, Rafael turned toward him. “Sonny, you were in a band?”

He groaned. “In high school. It was really stupid. We couldn’t even decide on a name.”

“He could sing though,” his mother added. “We all heard him serenading us in the shower.”

“Ma!” Sonny complained, his face burning.

“For the record, he’s still a pretty good singer,” Rafael said with a smirk. “He blew us all away at karaoke night.”

“ _No way_ ,” Bella gasped. “Please tell me you have video.”

And that was how all of the Carisis ended up circled around Rafael as he showed them Sonny drunkenly belting Journey. There were many things he regretted about that night. But not the fact that he had spent it in Rafael's company. Sonny didn’t mention to his family that Rafael had performed a beautiful rendition of a song from _West Side Story_. It was only sportsmanlike. 

The night passed much the same way. The family regaled Rafael with different stories from Sonny’s past. Rafael laughed and kissed him when he was particularly embarrassed. Sonny shared a few stories of his own about his sisters.

Five minutes to midnight, Rafael wrapped a firm arm around Sonny. His other hand held a glass of champagne. Sonny smiled as the ring glinted in the light. He had proposed on Christmas morning. Every day, he was surprised Rafael had said yes. He probably still would be after the wedding.

“Enjoying the view?” Rafael murmured.

“Very much.” Sonny grinned.

Rafael looked down at Sonny's own bare left hand. “We still need to take you ring shopping. You need to stop putting it off.”

“It was my idea. I should get the credit, at least for a little bit.”

He rolled his eyes. “You will. But I want everyone to know you’re mine.”

Sonny's heart skipped a beat. How was this man _his_? “Of course you do.”

Then, the countdown began. Sonny was filled with anxious anticipation. He finally had someone to share this moment with. To share every moment with for the rest of his life.

Rafael didn’t do anything by halves. He gave him a deep kiss at midnight. His hands tangled in Sonny’s hair. Sonny groaned in response, completely forgetting where he was.

“Hoo boy,” Teresa said.

Sonny immediately pulled away, blushing. Rafael had the sense to look at little sheepish, but he still beamed brightly.

“You got it bad, little bro,” she continued.

Sonny ignored her. “Happy New Year, my fiancé.”

Rafael laughed, his arms still firmly wrapped around him. “And a very Happy New Year to you, too.”


End file.
